Living in the Shadows Light
by Ninjazzz
Summary: "I want you to experience a life in the light" It was thanks to those I hated the light. It was those words that started it all. No; it started long before this. It started around the same time as so many other events it's difficult for me to put a pin on where exactly it fell apart. But why am I talking about the past? I have a teacher to kill and a home to return to.
1. Prologue

A thousand birds chirping. Two boys in a area they had destroyed during their fight. Chunks of rubble from the building they destroyed here and there at odd places.

The man with short hair holds a bright ball of electricity in one hand. He rushes towards the man with long onyx hair. The two continue to fight, breathing fireballs into existence and using hell fire.

"I want you to experience life in the light. I'm sorry Sasuke. But this will be the last time."

My eyes widen. Itachi jabs my forehead before activating his mongekyo Sharingan for the last time. I feel something pulling me and I'm unable to break free from it's grip, I'm exhausted from the fight with my brother. I blink and suddenly I'm someplace I've never seen before. I hear strange noises in the distance. Looking up I see strange tall buildings, taller then any back in the hidden leaf. I start walking in a random direction and see strange things going by. They're made of metal and have lights, they're going pretty fast too. 'I'm faster though.' I walk around until I finally decide to ask someone where I am.

"Japan. You lost girl? If you're looking for that convention they're holding its two blocks that way."

The man walks off and I notice how everyone is dressed in different clothes then I am. I wander the streets till I see a man with some kind of, I guess a weapon. He's holding it at a frightened looking child. I see him about to pull some kind of trigger. A pop pierces the air as the man finds himself holding his chest whilst coughing blood.

"That's what you get for messing with a girl, bastard." I tell him "Are you alright sweetheart?" I ask

"Uh-huh. Thank you pretty lady."

"Are you here with someone?" She shakes her head. "It's not safe to walk alone, where do you live? I'll walk you home."

"I don't have a home. Mommy and daddy went to heaven, I'm all alone."

"Surely you stay with a relative don't you?"

"No. Obaa-chan died when I was a baby. That's what tou-chan always told me. And kaa-chan said her mommy and daddy died before I was born."

"I'll take care of you. I'm Sasuke. What's your name?"

"Kurama, Kurama Maka."

"Maka-chan huh? Come on, it's getting late. Let's find someplace to spend the night."

AN: Hope you like the revised chapter for this. Hope it clears some stuff up as well.


	2. Surviving

Chapter two

AN; I own nothing.

We wander the streets till Maka-chan notices a small apartment building. It's about three floors high, dark brick covered in random spray paint and a couple windows are broken. The first floor seemed the worst for the graffiti was sprayed so heavily on the sides. You could see the many times graffiti had been sprayed over. The structure seemed sturdy enough though.

"My father owned this building. Before he died. We can stay here, no one has lived here for a long time."

She leads the way up the back steps to the second floor. Looking around the apartment she lead me to I'd say this is were she's been holding up, for a while if I had to guess.

"Maka-chan? How long have you been here?"

"A month maybe?" The poor girl looks to the floor, shoulders rising in uncertainty. I pull the girl in for a hug; while I may have never been much for hugs it doesn't mean I can't sympathize with the girl. I know what it's like to be alone after having both of your parents leave you.

"It's okay. I'll protect you now."

"Sasuke-chan?"

"What is it?"

"I realized I never thanked you properly for saving me." She goes to bow in thanks and I stop her. "Don't worry." I tell her. "Any man who is willing to treat a girl like that isn't a man. We girls have to stick together."

She smiles. "We should try to find a futon or something."

"There's one in the other room mind helping me with it?" Together we pull out the futon and get it set up, it's dusty but we manage to beat it enough on the porch so we won't die of dust inhalation in our sleep and cover it with a blanket that Maka washes. Surprisingly this place has running water.

"What if we turn this place into our home? I can find a job and we can try to but this place."

"It's possible, because this was a foreclosure they might sell it cheap."

"Hey Maka-chan. How long ago did your father die?"

"A couple months ago. I don't have any relatives neither my otou-chan or okaa-chan had any siblings. What about you Sasuke-chan?"

"My parents died when I was seven. I had an older brother but he died recently too."

"I'm sorry Sasuke-chan." Maka-chan hugs me. "It's okay to be sad." Suddenly her stomach grumbles,

"Let's see what we can find to eat around here."

"There's a store just down the street but we don't have any money."

"I'll take care of it." I tell her. "Wait here I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going Sasuke-chan?"

"To get us some food. I'll be back just wait here." I wander out into the streets. 'I'm a shinobi of the hidden leaf village. I am a ninja. Picking someone's pockets for cash is child's play, we learn that before we can talk.' I pick a couple people's pockets and grab the money before ditching the wallets. I walk into a nearby store and get a few packs of ramen, some rice and eggs. 'Let's hope that the apartment still has electricity.'

I get back and drop the bags onto the counter in the kitchen. "Hey this place has electricity right?"

"Yeah, I went to check the fridge so I could throw out any old food and the light was on inside when I opened it."

"Good, let's see if we can find a pan to cook water in." Maka-chan produces a pan from under the counter and fills it with water. 'This place is nice. Maybe we can fix it up a bit and live here for now.'

"I got some bread, and cups of ramen we can have that for dinner. I got eggs for the morning."

"Sounds good. How did you pay for all of this?"

"Trust me you don't want to know. Hey I was thinking this place has just about everything we need. Why don't we just live here? We can fix up the place a little and then we won't have to keep looking for places."

"That might work."

So it was decided that we would live here in this apartment.

A couple months later…

"Maka-chan wake up." I quickly shake her awake, my voice in a hushed tone.

"Sasuke-chan? What is it?"

"Shhh." I quickly raise a finger over my lips and wait. 'They didn't hear us, good.' I motion for her to quickly follow me and to be quiet as we get our shoes on and exit through the window.

"Sasuke what's going on?"

"Someone was in the building. They had a flashlight and were checking each room. I think someone called the authorities on us Either way we can't use that place now."

"What are we going to do?" She asks as we turn a corner. I look at her, she's so tired and it's the middle of the night. I turn and pull the blanket tighter over her shoulders before putting her on my back.

"Get some sleep, I'll take care of it."

"I'm alright." She would have been more believable if she wasn't yawning while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The sight is actually quite cute.

"You are tired. It's the middle of the night. I'm older, you get some sleep and leave it to the adult."

"I can…" She doesn't finish as she finally falls back to sleep. I head for another abandoned building just a couple miles from where we were. I climb up the fire escape in the back, tightening my hold on Maka-chan so she doesn't slip as I climb up to the second floor of the building and go into the window to our emergency hide away. I can't sleep till the sun starts to come up as I watch out for any signs that we were followed. I don't think it will be wise for us to stay here more then a night or so either. After all if they found our last place they will definitely find this one.

When I wake up it's to Maka-chan watching me with slightly worried eyes.

"I think it's time we left this place. We're going to go back and get our stuff. We'll only have a couple minutes before we'll have to leave and we'll have to be really quiet. Do you remember what I've taught you so far?"

"Hai."

"Let's go then." We run through back alleys to avoid knocking people over and to keep people from getting too curious.

"Alright ten minutes then we go in."

"Right." I allow her a couple minutes to catch her breath, she's done good keeping up with my slower speed but she's not a shinobi she needs a couple minutes to breathe and let everything catch up to her.

In the end I give her twenty minutes before we head up. I grab two bags, a big one for me and a small one for her. She'll grab our clothes and money. I'll grab our food and water and the blankets. I wince as one of the blankets won't fit.

"It might fit in mine Sasuke-nee chan." Maka-chan whispers

"Alright. You're pack isn't too heavy is it?" I ask. My pack holds a decent weight but no more then the ninja packs I'm used to.

"It's not heavy at all. If anything your pack must weigh a ton."

"Nope, I'm used to the weight." I hand her the blanket and she fits it into the bag and we quickly run out of the building using the window.

"So where to Sasuke-nee?" Maka asks me as we leave the building behind us.

"Where's the nearest forest?"

"I think there's one but it's quite a distance we would have to take a train."

"We don't have enough money for that. I know how to survive in a forest, it's good for hiding out. On the way you can teach me a little about this place."

Maka-chan smiles and leads the way to the forest through the busy streets.

An; ok I'm going to write more and repost this later but it's honestly supposed to be a series of short chapters so it holds the flow a bit better, and because this story is difficult for me to write. Merry Christmas. Shout out to Kamui Senketsu- girl I'm so lucky to have a buddy as wonderful as you.


	3. Challenge

Hello my wonderful readers. I know it's been a while since I last updated so allow me to share some good news to explain.

First; I have managed to figure out how to fix the plot hole I made in my story Kurosaki of the Fan. Second. I have already begun to re-write the first chapter; however do not expect it to be completely the same as I upload the new updated chapters. As in order to fix it I have to completely re-do the entire story. It will still have similar if not the same plot twists as my original plan, perhaps a few more...?

Second. For those of you who read my story/ stories I am sad that most of you don't review. Very few of you will follow but I very rarely get reviews. Not even a "good chapter" or a "I liked when/ how..." It makes me sad because for my readers who are authors, you know what reviews mean to us. To me it means that someone (other than my precious waifu) gives a crap about my writing. But still the fact that out of all of you, even fellow writers, you can't take five seconds to just tell me what you liked (So i can add more of it) or what you didn't like (So I don't do it again). My waifu being the exception since she stayed up late one night to read and leave a review on just about every chapter of one of my stories. Who is my waifu? that brings me to three.

Three. Sneak peak to the first person who PM's me the name of my waifu and the story they reviewed on. You get to pick the story you want a sneak peak of/ or spoiler for, but you have to be right. You have to be the first person, you have to have the correct name of my waifu. You have to have the correct story they left a review on just about every chapter for. Once someone wins I will repost this with numbers four and five. Good luck


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Sorry Im taking so long to update. I started college again so it's been busy with classes. And tonight my computer stopped working. I will be trying to write what I can when I can when I find a way but I'm probably going to be going a couple weeks without a computer again. Please stay with me and support me.


	5. Chapter 5

So I know it's been ages since I've updated like any of my stories and I'm sorry It's taking forever.

At first it was just an insane case of writers block that lasted for a couple years. Then it was school because I started college. And then I looked at some of my stories and decided to re write them because of plot holes and because I didn't like how I wrote them anymore. Which turned into another case of writers block due to my indecisiveness.

I have this habit if I can't decide I'll change something a million times till I'm happy with what I wrote. I'm the same way with packing a bag. It's part of who I am and part of me being a writer. I'm better with words on a page that's why I'm so picky.

But lastly I stopped attending college, took a couple semesters off to figure stuff out and recharge. But I ended up getting a full time job several months ago back in February. Now I love my job with all my heart. I really do. But my job is working at a daycare with 20 children in the classroom from about 8-5 or 8-6 most days.

To any of you who have ever worked with children or in a classroom with 4 year olds you know how they can exhaust you. So after work I end up mostly listening to music reading a bit and going to bed. My weekends are mostly sleeping because I'm still tired from the week.

However, fear not. I am NOT GIVING UP ANY OF MY STORIES. I talked to my boss and hopefully by next week I will be part time and have more energy to write and get stuff done. Because my stories are not the only thing I've been neglecting my room looks like my students tore through it because I'm too tired to put my clean laundry away.

So hopefully I'll be part time next week and will have more energy to write and get you guys chapters. Because as is I'm exhausted. I don't even like going for a walk anymore. And even dragging myself to the dinner table some nights feels like too much effort.

*Bows*

Please hang in with me for another week or so. Things will hopefully be changing soon.

*Rises and smiles*

SIncerly

Nin.


	6. Chapter 6

So. Work is mellowing out a bit. I'll hopefully be able to write and come up with a schedule this week .with any luck you'll get a new chapter next week. If anyonewants to help me out with a schedule feel free to pm me .or if you want to help me edit I could use a hand.

When I do update I plan on deleting both of these chapters/ updatesto give you a proper chapter with actual content.

Till then take it easy .

-Nin


End file.
